


For Him

by snufking



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, a short drabble of barry giving emotional support to kid hal bc im so sad, carol is also in this but shes only mentioned so im not tagging her, dc why, kid hal probably has the worst childhood bc of his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufking/pseuds/snufking
Summary: Barry travels back in time to be at the scene where it all started, Martin Jordan crashing his plane.





	For Him

The scarlet speedster felt a familiar rush that he had before when he accelerated to max speed. Crackles of pure white light started to form around him before engulfing him whole with a loud bang.

He opened his eyes. Barry knew where he is, he was at Coast City, specifically Ferris Airfield.

It all happened so quickly. Even though Barry's perception of time has been boosted, he wasn't paying attention until the fated incident occurred.

He heard a crash and an explosion. Then the screams came.

He zoomed into the entrance and made his way beside a garage. Behind the field gates there held a wild flame going loose as an aircraft leaked its patrol, fueling the fire to grow even bigger.

There was a brunet boy, watching the entire thing unfolding before him. He did not cry, he did not scream, he was completely still. Barry recognized the boy.

It was Hal.

An older man abruptly grabbed the boy's arm and a little girl's, moving them away at a safe distance from the fire. Chaos had wrought on the airfield and everything was a mess. The girl was sobbing heavily and yet the boy was still silent. He was silently watching the firemen carrying on their jobs to put out the fire; watching the adults yelling into their cellphones reporting about the incident. He was so still it was as if he was turned into stone.

Barry desperately wanted to comfort Hal, but he knew the dreadful consequences of changing the past.

 _‘Maybe this one time. Just one tiny exception,’_ thought Barry.

_‘For him.’_

He ran over to Hal and picked him up right before the other girl could notice. Barry doubted she would anyway as she was covered in her tears. He brought Hal behind the garage where less people were around.

"Kid, are you alright?" asked Barry.

The boy shook his head, beginning to frown. He looked dazed, as he was in a dream that he could not get out. He did not even seem surprised at all that a person in a bright red costume just decided to snatch him up to a side.

"Listen, I know you don't know me but, I want you to know that from now on, things won't be easy. It'll be rough, and you won't technically like it. But at the end of the day, you will fly. You will soar through the skies like your dad and beyond. You'll be the greatest hero." Barry rested a hand on Hal's shoulder, seeing as the boy clenched tightly on the jacket his father gave him, how much pain and confusion he must be going through right now.

"Hal Jordan, the bravest of them all." Barry smiled at him.

He stood up, about to leave the scene when the boy took his hand. "Did you know him?" asked Hal. "My dad, did you?"

"I haven't actually met him before, but I do know him and if he was here, he'd be so proud of how far you've come. That's a promise." said Barry.

Hal blinked at his response, which Barry took as an act of thanks.

Not wishing to interfere any further, Barry started to run and entered back into the speed force, making his return journey to the present. The scene started to fade behind him. He could hear faint voices of a man calling out for Hal's name before it died out completely.

Exiting the speed force, he made his way to Hal's apartment. He tried the door first, but then realized Hal was usually never in and was about to leave before it suddenly opened.

"Barry?"

Barry leapt in and almost stumbled as he gave Hal the biggest bear hug he could. Hal was evidently shocked at the sudden act of affection but didn't deny him and returned the hug.

For him.


End file.
